leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tylobic/LoLWiki Tutorial
Introduction Welcome to this League of Legends Wiki tutorial made by Tylobic. In this tutorial, we are going to see the basics of programming on LoLWiki. League of Legends Wiki is using the programming language HTML and . So you can code in HTML, but it's actually quite complicated and the Wikia community created to make it easier for everyone to code on the website. Basically here we are going to see the more than HTML language. On almost every LoLWiki pages, you have the ability to edit a page if you a registered and logged in. Your default editor is set to the VisualEditor, which is useful when you don't know anything about programming, but produces poor coding. I highly recommand changing your editor to Source editor. To do so, go to your preferences by clicking and change your editor to Source editor. Bold and Italics To start off, we are going to see Bold and Italics text. * To put some text in Bold, you need to add 3 apostrophes on each side of the text. ** Some bolded text. gives Some bolded text. * To put some text in Italics, you need to add 2 apostrophes on each side of the text. ** Some italics text. gives Some italics text. * To put some text in Bold and Italics at the same time, you need to add 5 apostrophes on each side of the text (3 for bold, 2 for italics) ** Some bolded italics text. gives Some bolded italics text. Bullet Point lists You can list up your ideas by using an asterisk * at the beginning of a sentence. The more * there are, the more the text will be indented. : *First sentence *Second sentence **Remark about the second sentence *Third sentence **Remark about the third sentence ***Remark about the remark about the third sentence gives *First sentence *Second sentence **Remark about the second sentence *Third sentence **Remark about the third sentence ***Remark about the remark about the third sentence Introduction to templates Now we are going to talk about the usage of templates. To use a template, you need to use double curly brackets (Alt Gr + ' and Alt Gr + = on Windows). In the middle of the double curl brackets write the name of the template, and you are good to go. In order to add an argument to a template, you will need to use a pipe divider | (Alt Gr + - on Windows) to separate your arguments. Some templates require more than one argument. * uses the template equals and display the equals sign . * uses the tempalte Champion icon (shortened to ci) and has the argument Diana, it will display an icon the of champion and his name linked to his page. Here it was appear as . List of frequently used templates * (or ): ** ** * (or ): ** basic attacks * (or ): ** ** * (or ): ** ** * (or ): ** damage * (or ): ** ** * (or ): ** ** * (or ): ** ** * (or ): ** * (or ): ** * (or ): ** ** |Reduced by cooldown reduction}} * (or ): ** ** ** * (or ): or ** ** ** * (or ): ** ** * (or ): or or or ** ** ** ** ** * (or ): ** . * (or ): ** }} Wiki links If you need to send to link to a page, you need to add double square brackets (Alt Gr + ( and Alt Gr + ) on Windows) on each side of the link. You can also rename the link by adding a pipe divider | (Alt Gr + - on Windows) just after the link text and just before closing the square brackets * Ability power will create a link to the page Ability power * Offensive Stat will create a link to the page Attack Damage but will appear like this: Offensive Stat. When you want to use the plural of an article title (or add any other suffix) for your link, you can add the extra letters directly outside the double square brackets. * Monsters will create a link to the page Monster but will appear like this: Monsters. Internet links If you need to send to link to a Internet page, you need to add only one square bracket on each side of the link. You can put a name on the link but adding a space just after the text and just before the bracket, then the name you want to display. * Google will create a link the page google.com and will appear like this: Google. Headings Headings are an effective way to organize your pages, they are simple and quick to use, and allow an user checking on your page to quickly navigate through your page. Headings are created with equals sign = and each side of the title, starting with 2, up to 5. * A main heading can be created by adding 2 equals sign to each side of the text. ** Main Heading will display a big heading * A subheading works the same way but with 3 equals sign. ** Subheading will display a smaller heading * A sub-subheading works the same way but with 4 equals sign. ** Sub-Subheading will display a heading as big as text * A sub-sub-subheading works the same way but with 5 equals sign. ** Sub-Sub-Subheading will display a heading smaller than text Indenting You can "indent" your text by using : at the beginning of some text. One : represents one "indent", two : represents two "indents", three : represents three "indents", etc. ... : :Some indented text ::Some more indented text :::Some even more indented text gives :Some indented text ::Some more indented text :::Some even more indented text Numbered lists You can do the same thing as with Bullet Point lists but with numbers, by using the hash symbol # (Alt Gr + " on Windows) at the beginning of a sentence. The more # there are, the more the text will be indented. : #First element #Second element ##First element of the second element ##Second element of the second element #Third element ##First element of the third element ###First element of the first element of the third element ###Second element of the first element of the third element ###Third element of the first element of the third element gives #First element #Second element ##First element of the second element ##Second element of the second element #Third element ##First element of the third element ###First element of the first element of the third element ###Second element of the first element of the third element ###Third element of the first element of the third element Category:Blog posts